Tomorrow Never Comes
by Caeleste
Summary: It's a whole twist on PotC when you throw Maria Barbossa within the mix. It explains the unanswered, on the other woman in Will Turner's life, the true pirate woman of his life. WTxOC Story goes through all three movies
1. In the Beginning

As a child, we're all told numerous stories around the time for bed; for the girls, the story of how the prince rescued the princess, with a happy ending, and for the boys, stories of pirates and adventure was always given. As for me, I was neither given the stories of the princes and princesses, nor the stories of an adventure with a happy ending, for me, it was all of pirates, but for me, it was no story, but reality.

With a heavy sigh, I continued to struggle for a strong grip upon the ancient oak wood that had once been apart of the vicious beauty that was known as my ship, La Rosa Muerte. The waters smacked up against my porcelain face nearly causing me to loose grip, but I was able to keep a hold on it, somehow. I knew that I wouldn't last long upon just one piece of broken wood, the splinters seeping into my skin, and soon, a vast storm would be coming that would make it nearly impossible for me to survive.

"But I've lived my life to how it should have been. . ." I whispered.

The thunder crackled from above, as the rain drops began to pour down upon my face, dampening my chocolate brown strands to stick to my face. Though as I had whispered previously, that I've lived my life to how it should have been, it still felt like I've been cheated, betrayed, and double-crossed, and even while I lye in the middle of the ocean, ready to sink down to Davey Jones' locker, I can't shake the rage that floats within my crystal blue eyes. And, why should I? I am Maria, a Barbossa, and we Barbossa's are not double crossed, we double-cross others.

And all the while I lye here angered, I can't help but think of Will, the man I loved, but lost to another. I bashed my bloody hand against the wood causing it to crack. Reminiscent memories of the past wondered my mind and then I began to question my earlier words, Had I lived my life like it should have been?

Almost instantly, as though on cue, I began to have a big flashback on how my life had been lived, starting at the young age of nine.

"Don't make even the slightest of noises, Maria," my mother's tender voice rang through my ears, as the brunette closed the cabinets, using a blanket to cover over it to make the doors not so suspicious like something could be hidden away within its confines.

Soon after my mother had hidden me away, the oak door to our home had been kicked in; a loud 'boom' could be heard throughout the room as the soldiers of the British army entered without warning, their guns pointed directly at my mother as though they would kill her on point if given the order, and I could tell that they would, by the look in their eyes. It was a look they the people often gave my mother on Port Royal, a look of disgust, and malice and over what? An affair that had taken place nearly ten years previously, that resulted in the birth of, me.

I didn't understand back then, but I understand now. That the price of any swindling with a pirate was punishable by hanging, and to this day, I still cringe at the memory. As they drug my mother away, one soldier holding her by her silky chocolate locks of hair, yanking at her skull causing her to scream in pain, whilst another soldier drug her by her shoulder, so hard that it looked as though if he yanked any harder, her would surely pull her arm straight from the socket.

I remember how I wanted to go out there and jump on their backs and scream for them to let go of my mother, treating her as though she were some common whore that I saw every day on the streets, their make-up done to where they looked like the dolls that the other girls played with, almost the same, though they were played with by the likes of older men. My mother was of no sort, she was beautiful, kind, and caring, and smarter than any man I've seen on the Port, or so I say.

To this day, I could still hear her screaming, as I pushed myself from the oak cabinets as I saw the coast was clear, my slightly tan cheeks soaked with tears causing them to be of a slightly rose tint. I quickly wiped my tears away, heaving a small sigh as I pushed myself up to my feet, dusting the dirt off of my blue dress, the dress my mother had made me by hand for my ninth birthday.

Keeping a small distance, I was engulfed by the angry mob that followed the soldiers who carried my mother up to the wooden stage which held a large upside-down L-like pole, with a noose hanging from it. I wanted to puke, I didn't want to watch my mother hang from a rope until the life had disappeared from her crystal blue eyes, but I couldn't turn away.

They placed the rope around her neck, tightening it and adjusting before taking a few steps back. I stared into my mothers eyes, as her own bore into mine. I felt a burning sensation in my nose, which I usually got whenever I was ready to cry, and sure enough, slowly the silver tears began to slide down my tan-rosy cheeks. Continuing to look, my mother forced a sincere smile across her lips as she looked up to the sky, a single tear treading down her face, and then looked back towards me. The smile still on her face, she mouthed three words that I would never hear from her mouth once more, _I love you_.

"I love you too Momm—"

They kicked the wooden stool from under her, and let the trap door down, and within what seemed like a split second, my mother's life had been stolen by those who had deemed it justifiable to punish whomever they seemed to be within sin. I remember all the rage I felt that day, from that day, I made a vow that I'd never trust anyone who involved themselves with the British at Port Royal. From that day, I strayed from place to place, doing whatever I could to feed myself from the night, whether it be stealing, or robbing the drunken men who came from the pubs early in the morning. Whatever I could to survive, until I reached the age of twenty when I decided that minimal robbing would get me no where in life, I would become the very thing that the british were against the most, a Pirate, and I'll be damned if they would do the same thing to me, that they did to my mother.

Maria Barbossa will not leave this earth by death of hanging from a noose.


	2. Attack on Port Royal

**A/N;** I'd like to say sorry for the long wait. I haven't necessarily had the best inspiration for writing the story, to be quite honest, I had no inspiration, but I've gained a bit of it back. So hopefully, it'll be enough to carry on with the whole damn story, but we'll see. I'd like to thank LiquidxVamp, SexySadie88 and BabyBluewinx for the reviews. They're greatly appriciated. By the way, there were a few mistakes in the first chapter, I meant to put British Navy, not army, my boyfriend pointed that out to me, so, sorry 'bout that.

**DISCLAIMER;** The Pirates of the Caribbean original story, and all of it's characters do not belong to me but it's rightful owners at Disney. Only character that I own, is the one I created, Maria Barbossa.

12 years to the present day . . .

I can't necessarily guarantee from that day forward that I was the most kind of people in Port Royal, to be quite honest; I was practically one of the cruelest. After my mother's death, which I usually referred to as her murder, as she didn't deserve her life being stolen, I strayed. Wondering from place to place, the British attempted to put me in an orphanage, but they eventually gave up, after trying to look for me numerous times. From then on, the life of thievery began on my way of vengeance to get pay back for what they had done.

Though I hated the orphanage that I stayed in, I will say that I got one perk out of being apart of it, though momentarily. I met up with Will Turner, who like me, had never actually known his father, and didn't have his mother. I suppose that I could say it was a bit of a comfort to know of such a person and he did his best to attempt to keep me out of trouble, and it worked, a lot of times. Until they sent him to work as an apprentice for the black-smith, which fed the fire to lead me to run away from the orphanage and steal from anyone who came in range while I was on Port Royal.

_**A/N**; From here out, the rest of the story, unless otherwise stated, will be written in Nobody's Point of View, also, at this point, Maria is of age 19, a few days before her 20th birthday_

"I don't see how this'll do me any good," she tossed a dinged sword back and forth between her hands that had become blackened from rummaging around in the dirt; "Maybe Will can fix it."

Sheathing the sword, she strapped it to her side leaving the rotting corpse on the ground in the forest. The man had died of a heart attack, which wasn't too surprising seeing as Maria jumped from out of no where and pointed a gun to his face, the man had dropped with a loud thump, dead.

"Mangy old man," she grumbled to herself.

The day's whether hadn't been too 'cheerful' if one could say. After a promotion given to the Lieutenant who is now a Commodore, an attack had went on where a pirate had taken the Governor's daughter hostage. Maria shook her head as she walked down the darkened street, what was going on with this day? Without warning, a large gust of wind nearly blew Maria's hat off, but she managed to keep a hold of it. _With this_ _peculiar_ _weather afoot, I had better get to Will soon_.

Nodding her head to her own thoughts, she took off in a sprint at an alarmingly fast rate, her hand on her hat. To add to the peculiar weather, a thick fog began to settle into the Port, and it struck Maria as overly strange, mainly due to the fact that fog only happens usually after a hot day followed by rain, and it hadn't rained in the Port for weeks. Turning the corner, she rapidly banged her fist on the Blacksmith's door.

"WILL!"

After a few moments the door quickly swung open only for sounds of explosions to follow son after.

"Maria, get in here!"

And with one quick yank, Will pulled Maria within the Black Smith's quarters. Grabbing a few axes, he turned to her quickly a look of mixed emotions on his face.

"What's going on out there?"

"I don't know!" her voice was slightly panicked, "It sounds like a damn fight is going on out there, and all I have is a dingy sword!"

"Well then, take this!" Will rummaged through a box and pulled out a freshly made sword, "Folded steel, just made two days ago, take it."

As he set the sword within her hands, she held it up admiring just how shiny it was, gleaming in the light from the fire.

"Maria!"

"Oh, right, sorry"

Following after Will, Maria jerked herself back to avoid being slashed in the side by a rusted sword that had been thrown at her by a pirate. _Bastard,_ with her sword in hand she ran at him, his axe, and her sword colliding with a loud clanking noise from the metal. Refusing to be beaten, unknown to her whether this would be an easy opponent or not, she brought her left knee up, kicking him right between his legs watching him keel over as she brought the sword down through his neck with a quick movement.

Jerking the sword from the body, she moved onto the next pirate who took her on with nothing but his bare hands. Swinging her sword in an attempt to slash his burly chest, he grabbed her wrist giving it a tight squeeze causing her to cringe in slight pain.

"Ay, not so tough now, are you girl,"

Pursing her lips shut, she attempted to jerk her wrist free, to no avail, and when she thought she was down on her luck, an explosion from a cannonball behind the large man knocked off his firm footing. That was all Maria needed to quickly kick him in the shin and pull her pistol from her side, pointing it directly at his temple.

"Care to retract that previous statement?" she stated rhetorically, a smirk drawn across her lips.

Not caring to shoot the man and waste a bullet, she knocked him on the back of his neck to put him and out and search for Will. Turning on her heel, she caught glimpse of him just in time to see him hit in the back of the head and pass out.

"Damnit Will."

Rushing over, she bent down beside him lifting his head up, smacking his left cheek a bit.

"C'mon, wake up will you, you don't have time for a bloody nap!"

Giving him one good last shake, she pulled him too his feet as he regained his consciousness murmuring about Elizabeth.

"Oh stop your murmuring, is she really that important to you?"

It only took one stare for Maria to get a grip of understanding why he was going after those pirates before he was knocked out.

"We'll get her back, that I'm sure of."

**Footnote;** Once again I apologize. Hehe, I'm not that great with fighting, but I do my best. I'll try to have the third chapter out soon. Until then, thanks. -Nay


End file.
